


Hunting

by JordanDancerBoy



Series: Hunting [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Desire, First Time, Hunting, M/M, Spoliers from Vampire Diaries Season 6, Vampires, Vervain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanDancerBoy/pseuds/JordanDancerBoy
Summary: Jeremy has been hunting since he left Mystic Falls, but is surprised when he discovers Damon Salvatore as one of his targets. The two bond and decide to work together to free Bonnie from her imprisonment in the Prison World as a way to ignore there only loneliness.Set in an A/U where following Elena losing her memories she wants nothing to do with Damon, and most of the characters are fractured after their banishment from Mystic Falls. Damon and Jeremy travel around the country trying to find a way to save Bonnie and reunite the fractured Mystic Falls Gang.Notes- This is likely to be a very self-indulgent series of individual stories with Jeremy and Damon as the main relationship, but with lots of others chucked in as I go.





	Hunting

The bar was dimly lit and Jeremy could understand why the Vamp had chosen this place as his feeding ground. It was shadowy, the clientele were drunkenly slouched around the room, and the TV was roaring in the back, barring any sound from the outside world invading this place’s solitude. Jeremy had seen half-a-dozen places like this since he’d started hunting, and he was beginning to see the habits of his prey. 

Jeremy had been hunting since he left Mystic Falls months ago. It just hadn’t felt the same being there after everything had happened. With Elena off at college, Bonnie trapped in the Prison World, and Alaric moving to Portland with his new girlfriend, there hadn’t been anything holding him there anymore. Now he was wading through cases down in Georgia and had discovered an increased number of ‘neck-trauma’ cases circulating near Atlanta. He’d found one of the victims and after working around the Compulsion had discovered she’d gone to this bar the night before she blacked out. 

Now Jeremy was there, in the heart of the vampires nest, trying to find anything suspicious enough to lead him to the creature. Jeremy realised there was nothing here that was going to help him, and circled back out the door. He stopped, taken aback by the faint cries of a girl nearby, once the howling of the TV was trapped by the door behind him. Jeremy quickly rushed around the edge of the bar to the alley out back, where the sound was coming from. Jeremy slipped the stake out of his coat sleeve and moved in on the creature. 

The Vampire had draped himself over the girl and was carelessly caressing her neck with his lips. His face was hidden in her shoulder, but there was something familiar about the muscular shoulders and leather jacket the vampire was wearing. The creature didn’t hear him creeping closer and Jeremy quickly grabbed the girl’s wrist yanking her away from the vampire. 

“Run.” He told her. The girl looked at him, a little confused, as she gripped her neck to stop the blood trickled through her fingers. The girl then turned and rushed out of the alley. Jeremy looked back over at the vampire who staggered, straightening up, black veins still jaggedly darting their way down from its blue eyes. In shocked disappointment, Jeremy traced the lines of the vampires face and was amazed at the familiar expression he saw. 

“Well Little Gilbert, looks like I need a new drink.” Damon Salvatore told him, his words slurred and stinking of alcohol. Jeremy took a half step back, and Damon smiled, his sharp teeth baring as he rushed the hunter. Jeremy simply punched the vampire, sending him spiralling to the floor. Damon’s eyes widened in shock, before trying to climb to his feet again. Jeremy simply kicked the vampire in the face, knocking him out and letting his body collapse on to the concrete. 

***** 

When Damon woke up, he found his hands tied to the headboard of the motel room bed. The room was quite except for Jeremy sat silently whittling in the corner. Damon strained against the ropes to move forward, but felt the vervain burn into his wrist. Damon relaxed back against the pain and slumped on to the bed. 

“Jer? Is this necessary?” Damon asked, tired and croaky. Jeremy didn’t look and continued to glide his blade along the stake, slicing wood shavings into the bin he had positioned between his legs. “Jeremy. I’m good.” Damon informed him. 

Jeremy stood up, putting his new stake to the side and walking over to his duffle bag in the corner and pulling a hip-flask out and sipping heavily from it. Damon swallowed involuntarily, his thirst suddenly evident. 

“Jeremy, the least you could do is give me a drink.” Damon told him, trying to sound playful, but noticing his smooth talking voice was not as convincing as it normally was. Jeremy considered it for a second and then walked over and held the flask to his lips. Damon glared at him for reducing him to being fed like a child, but gulped the liquid down anyway. Swiftly his throat was on fire. Every crevice of his mouth felt like someone had poured acid in. Damon hastily spat it out. 

“God damn it!” Damon announced coughing. “Who puts Vervain in Whiskey?” Damon wheezed. Jeremy took the hip flask away and smiled to himself. Jeremy moved back across the room to his chair in the corner and picking his stake back up. Damon starred over at the hunter as his mouth began to recover from the taste. “What are you doing Jeremy?”

“What are you doing, Damon?” Jeremy asked, not looking up from his work. 

“What did it look like?” Damon replied, bluntly. “I was getting a bite to eat...pun intended.” Damon chuckled. Jeremy was silent; he just looked up at the vampire who was guilted in to silence. 

“What happened to you Damon? Why are you feeding your way through the South East?” Damon remained silent to Jeremy’s questioning. “How do you think Elena would react if she knew what you were doing?” Jeremy told him, standing up and moving closer. He could see Damon straining in his bounds at the mention of Elena’s name. 

“I imagine she wouldn’t care Jer, just like she hasn’t cared since I got back – something to do with her erasing every trace of anything good I ever did from her mind.” Damon informed him, trying to yank himself free, and failing. 

“So what? This is Damon Salvatore’s great revenge? You don’t get the girl you want so you go off the deep-end and try to feed on so many people, she notices you – I’m sorry, but that is really pathetic.” Jeremy was examining Damon and searching for any trace of the strong, passionate vampire he’d known back in Virginia. Even when he’d been evil, Jeremy had always seen something in Damon – some spark, but now he appeared broken. 

“Shut up, Jer.” Damon said through snarled teeth. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh poor baby,” Jeremy continued, “I’m so sorry you’re too screwed up now to try and go and win her back.” 

“It’s not just Elena!” Damon spat out, once more wriggling in the vervain ropes which caused the subtle smell of burning skin to seep through the room. “I got used to living with Bonnie for 5 months, now I’m here and there’s no one Jeremy – I’m all alone and there’s no one.” Damon told him. 

“You think you’re the only one that misses her Damon?” Jeremy said moving closer so he was only a few steps away from the bed. “Do you think you’re the only one that feels alone? We’re all alone Damon, we just need to learn to deal.” Jeremy told him, so close now that his face was less than a foot away from Damon’s. Jeremy examined his face and suddenly remembered how he’d felt the first time he’d seen Damon in Mystic Falls, the confusing urges he’d had about his sisters-boyfriend’s brother, and the painful realisation that he had been completely alone since before he’d left Virginia. 

Without any warning Jeremy leant down and kissed the vampire. Damon initially froze, his mouth clenching at the sudden contact, before he relaxed, opening his jaw and letting his tongue begin probing Jeremy’s mouth, then suddenly pulling out. 

“Jeremy, what are you doing?” Damon asked, as he pulled away, lying back down on to the bed. 

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Jeremy told him before sliding on to the bed on top of him. Jeremy laced his hand through Damon’s hair, gently rocking their bodies together. Damon relaxed into Jeremy’s invasion and let the younger man’s tongue slowly explore his mouth. 

Snap. The sound of the rope binding Damon made Jeremy freeze as he realised the vampire was loose. Suddenly Damon rolled Jeremy over on to his back and pinned him, his right hand wrapped around the Hunter’s jugular. Jeremy gazed up into his eyes, which had changed and were gently pulsing with thick black lines, and for a second wanted to struggle to get to the vervain lying near his duffle bag. 

Then it was calm. Damon laid himself on top of him; both of their pelvis’s colliding as Damon slowly slipped his hand up the Hunter’s torso. Damon wrapped his hands around the t-shirt and felt the fabric tare in his hand to reveal the hunter’s well chiselled sternum. Damon lowered his lips, kissing down his body and tracing the muscled lines down to where Jeremy’s nipple was standing erect. Damon bit down and heard the young man moan with pleasure as the vampire began to suck fervently. Jeremy wrapped his hand around the back of Damon’s head, holding the pressure of Damon’s touch against his chest. 

As Damon’s lips continued to play with Jeremy’s torso, the hunter felt the belt holding his jeans rip, and felt them slipping off his hips. Jeremy stiffened as Damon’s hand brushed against his member, and Jeremy let out another moan. Damon pulled up and away staring down at the hunter, and could see the pleading look in Jeremy’s eyes. Damon pulled his t-shirt off and slipped down the other man, ending so Jeremy’s now naked hips were straddling his own. Damon began to rock into him; his erect shaft dry humping Jeremy’s pelvis through the jeans. Jeremy arched with the contact and Damon could feel the desire from the young hunter. 

Damon lowered himself down again and kissed Jeremy’s neck, feeling the veins pulsing beneath the skin. Damon could barely resist his urges to bite down on the human, but knew with the vervain rushing through his system it was more pain than it was worth. Instead Damon went back up and kissed Jeremy, feeling the lust of the other man as he tried to consume Damon with his lips. Jeremy’s hands slipped down between there two bodies and began to fumble with Damon’s jeans, letting them open, and allow Damon’s warm length to escape. Jeremy slipped his hand down into Damon’s underwear and felt the hot, shaft in his hand. Damon moaned as Jeremy began to stroke the full length of it. 

Jeremy thought about every time he’d pictured Damon when he was younger and trapped away those thoughts till a later time. Suddenly the feeling of Damon on top of him, their bodies morphing, sent shudders of ecstasy through his body. Jeremy could feel Damon slipping his underwear completely off his lower half, and felt the vampire’s fingers brushing the entrance to his prostate. Jeremy froze with tension, but relaxed before the vampire could sense his anxiety. He felt Damon stretch inside him. One finger. Then two, then three, until Jeremy felt like Damon was opening him up, and waiting to pour himself in.

Jeremy’s eyes had been clenched shut, feeling Damon’s lips kissing every aspect of him, as he explored deep inside the hunter, and he hadn’t realised how Damon had shifted so his shaft was now pressed against Jeremy’s rear. The sensation of him slipping inside caused Jeremy to moan. His eyes flew open as he gazed up at Damon who had raised himself above the hunter. Jeremy gazed up at him and that spark he’d lost from earlier was suddenly flaring in the vampire’s eyes. Jeremy stretch his arm up, pulling Damon down and locking their lips together as the vampire began rhythmically thrusting inside. Jeremy shuddered and panted with each thrust, and he tried to hide the pleasurable pain from Damon, but couldn’t help the way he exhaled as the shaft lengthened deeper inside. A shudder went through him as Damon brushed his prostate and Jeremy moaned in delight. 

Suddenly Damon was rushing, his hips quickening their pace as he hammered into Jeremy with each thrust. Damon’s lips were biting and sucking everything they could touch. Jeremy’s lips, neck, ears were all wet from Damon’s excursion, as he let himself fill the hole in Jeremy. Damon wrapped his hand around Jeremy’s achingly erect shaft and began jerking it rhythmically with his thrusts, as the young man beneath him began to arch with the pain. Then suddenly Jeremy could feel the sensation rushing to his length as Damon continued to grip on to it. Jeremy abruptly released, his load squirting up and out, coating his abdominal with a thick juice as he moaned in pleasure at Damon’s continuing thrusts. 

Jeremy could see on Damon’s face how his glutes tightening around him had caused him to spill his own seed inside of Jeremy who groaned again at the connection. Damon gently rocked into him, feeling the tension leaving his body as he filled Jeremy with his load. Damon slipped out and moved over towards the bathroom, tossing Jeremy a towel as he remained unmoving on the bed. 

Damon slipped back on to the bed beside him and cleaned himself as Jeremy looked over at him. Jeremy gazed at the chiselled muscles that were hard and defined across Damon’s chest. Jeremy wanted to reach over and kiss it, but felt that the moment had passed. He hastily dried himself up and sat up on the bed. The pair were silent as they realised what had transpired. 

“I miss Bonnie.” Damon told him as he relaxed down on to the pillows. 

“Me too.” Jeremy said, the realisation of why he left Mystic Falls returning to his senses. “But we need to move on.” Jeremy said, trying to assure the other man. 

“No we don’t. We need to find away to get her back.”


End file.
